


A Sudden New Sensation

by Demoniclover223



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Ciel begins having dreams of one person. Sebastian. He struggles to keep the dreams a secret from his butler, unsure of why he would be having such dreams himself but he finds it important that he doesn't let on about the dreams. Even so Ciel knows deep down it's wrong for him to have such dreams, such feelings for his butler but it's just something he can't help so the best he can do is just to manage to control the feelings for as long as possible. However, one night just as Sebastian goes to help Ciel into bed the boy does something unexpected, something that Sebastian didn't really expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be the first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction I'll ever make so remember that! But I'm gonna try to drag this story out to the 11 chapters I said there will be, it might be a little slow moving or a bit fast moving to some people but for the first chapter I hope everyone enjoys this story! ^^

_S-Sebastian!" Ciel gasped out his body tense, coiled up tight much like a snake and his muscles trembled softly as his face flushed a deep red and his eye patch drifted to the floor barely making a sound. The bluenette looked down between his legs at the smirking raven haired man and his eyes swirled with various shades of pinks and what looked like purple only to get a dizzying look like the color was being absorbed into his slitted pupils._

_"I love hearing you say my name such like that. Say it more." Sebastian purred out gently his hand wrapping around Ciel's small member stroking it loving how hard it was and he began pumping his hand faster his thumb rubbing over the tip of Ciel's member where pre-cum oozed out of the tip as the bluenette panted out gently._

_"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel shouted out his face a fierce red as he shivered gently, a tight heat building in his groin and a build up began inside of him, it continued to build unitl he pulled Sebastian's hand away as his teeth gritted hard as he opened his eyes squinting through his dark lashes as he looked at Sebastian._

_"S-Sebastian, I-I want you inside of m-me when I. . I. . "He blushed fiercely unable to really say it but Sebastian smirked moving up undoing his pants and allowed his own large member to spring out and when Ciel looked down at it his eyes widened and his breath got stuck in his throat. He was huge! Sebastian pressed through fingers against his lips and Ciel opened his mouth allowing the digits to slide into his mouth and he sucked on the fingers lapping at his fingers and when Sebastian pulled his fingers out they were completely soaked with saliva and he smirked gently at Ciel._

_"Good job." Sebastian purred to him again smirking and he moved his fingers down to Ciel's entrance and circled his fingers around the tight pucker of flesh before sliding his fingers inside drawing a loud cry from the bluenette. He gasped out soft breathes as a small jolt of pain went through him as Sebastian began scissoring his fingers gently that made pressure build inside of him that wasn't exactly pleasant and he trembled softly._

_"S-S-Sebastian. . stop it feel's w-weird!" Ciel gasped out shivers running through him then his fingers where being pumped in and out softly, scissoring them gently and when Ciel felt he could take no more Sebastian grabbed his hips and aimed himself perfectly to Ciel's entrance._

_"You ready for this Ciel?" The man said as he slowly began to push into Ciel._

_The bluenette gasped sucking in breathes clenching the bed sheets in his hands, the bed creaking beneath them and when Sebastian was fully inside of him he cried out loudly the feeling of Sebastian being inside of him was overwhelming for him and when the man began thrusting in and out slowly he whimpered tears building in his eyes and then as Sebastian thrusted in hard he hit Ciel's prostate and the bluenette cried out in pleasure, stars exploded across his vision. His chest arched as Sebastian thrust in at a steady pace and began stroking Ciel's member once again and it made the bluenette moan out loudly . His skin felt to tight for his body and his muscles coiled tightly again soft shivers shaking through his body as he moaned and cried out loudly. Soon, too soon, Ciel felt that familiar burn spread through his lower stomach and in his groin._

_"I-I'm gonna-!" He yelled before crying out trembling hard his orgasm rocking through his body and just as Sebastian leaned down to give him a deep searing kiss he-_

****

"Young master, it is time to wake up." The voice said and he shifted slightly groaning softly, his hair fanning out on the pillow and when the curtains were thrown open Ciel groaned softly rolling over when he became aware of a sticky wet substance in his bed sheets. He felt a bit surprised when he opened his eyes to see Sebastian walking towards him and he felt a blush crawling up his neck dying to pool in his cheeks.

"I'm up!" Ciel said throwing his hands out as if to stop the demon from coming closer and Sebastian blinked lightly, his red eyes showing true confusion at that moment.

"Alright, would you like some breakfast or would you like to let me help you get dressed." Sebastian asked as he looked at Ciel blinking softly.

"No it's fine, just go make breakfast or something.I'll get dressed on my own for once today." Ciel snapped out and Sebastian nodded slightly feel a small wave of surprise.

"Alright, if you do need help do not be afraid to call for me." Sebastian said walking away from the bed and walked to the bedroom door, opened it with a soft squeak, bowed to Ciel then walked out the door shutting behind him quietly.

Ciel let out a breath moving a hand through his dark hair and pulled the sheets back. The sheets where indeed saturated with a liquid and he felt his cheeks flame with color. He was the cause for the liquid after all, he didn't know if it was puberty or what but he was incredibly unsure about it, he felt like asking Sebastian but that would reveal he has been having this kind of dreams for a while now. It honestly was not the first time this kind of dream occurred and was not the first time his bed sheets where soaked with this liquid.

He hesitated, wondering if he should leave them for Mey-Rin to take care of or if he should do it himself. He quickly decided to let Mey-Rin do it and he ran to his closet, looked at his closet stumped for a couple minutes but quickly pulled them on figuring out the buttons and where they went rather quickly. He finished getting dressed just as Sebastian walked in with his breakfast for the day and raised a brow looking at Ciel and he honestly looked quite surprised. 

"I see the master has managed to get dressed on his own." He said with a smirk that reminded Ciel to much of the smirking Sebastian in his dream and his cheeks flamed with color before he could stop it.

"Oh shut up!" He snapped glaring at Sebastian willing the blush to go away. "Just give me my breakfast and tell me my schedule."

"Well here is your breakfast it is a scone with butter, eggs on the side with some ham and a cup of Earl Grey tea for this morning." Sebastian said pushing the cart over to Ciel handing him his cup of tea and he smiled slightly as Ciel took the cup taking a sip of it. "As for your schedule it is mostly blank for this morning but this after noon you'll have dance lessons, Nina Hopkins will be over shortly however to get some new measurements for some clothes and you'll have study lessons after your dance lessons."

"I see. Doesn't seem to bad to get everything done." Ciel murmured the cup near his lips and he took another sip.

"Yes that is true, young master." He said smirking again and Ciel just managed to push the blush down and away in time.

"Yes. Well let's go get this all done with." He said clearing his throat lightly and walked past Sebastian grabbing his plate of food and walked to his study his cheeks faintly flushed but he kept his head bowed and once he got to his study he slammed the door. "What the hell am I even doing? Fantasizing about some damn butler?" He growled to himself resting his head in his hands as his cheeks bloomed with color. The knock on his door was soft but he could tell it was Sebastian.

"Just come in!" He snapped feeling abruptly irritated and Sebastian walked in, took one look at Ciel's flushed face and he raised a perfect dark   
brow.

"Are you quite alright?" He asked walking over to Ciel, reached a gloved hand out and pressed it to Ciel's forehead which surprisingly made his cheeks darken a tinge more.

"I'm fine!" He snapped again slapping Sebastian's hand away forcing, or well trying to force, the blush to go away and slowly it did as he scowled up at Sebastian. "What is it?"

"I just brought you some documents is all that you need to look over." Sebastian said with a fake little innocent tone and Ciel glared at him.

"Fine then you can just go now, I don't need you hovering over me like I'm a baby, I can handle paper work all on my own you know." Ciel said in an angry tone that surprised a small part of him but he quickly squished that small shimmer of surprise.

"Very well. I shall go do my duties, just call if you are to need me." He said bowing his left hand moving to his right shoulder and then turned walking out, the door shutting quietly behind him. Ciel sighed once again holding his head in his hands. This has been going on for so long, he was surprised Sebastian didn't even pick up on it just yet, the fact that Ciel had been more snappish, more distant lately.

 _'But then again I'm nothing more than a meal to him.'_ Ciel thought to himself his bitterness getting ahead of him and he shook his head lightly.

He was Ciel Phantomhive. Feelings meant nothing to him, he didn't need to feel anything for anyone that he knew but somehow he was growing to care for Sebastian in a way that was a bit scary to him for he knew he couldn't feel this way for a demon. He glared at the ground his contract eye seeming to burn a bit but he ignored it, knowing it was probably just a response to what ever Sebastian was possibly doing. Before he could ponder anything more his door was slammed open and he was suddenly tackled into a hug from the crazy blonde tornado that was his betrothed. He sighed as Elizabeth grinned at him.

"Hello Elizabeth. What brings you here today?" He asked looking into her emerald green eyes and she smiled brightly.

"I wanted to come see you Ciel! I missed you!" She squeals smiling even more and he forced a small smile back when Sebastian walked in and Ciel was honestly shocked by the flash of emotion that scattered over the demons face. It looked like irritation when his eyes settled on Elizabeth."Besides I've been telling you over and over that you should call my Lizzy!"   
  
"Lady Elizabeth, I'm sorry to say this but my master needs time to work on some documents for the time being and his schedule is quite busy today but maybe you should come tomorrow for I'll be able to clear his schedule for tomorrow." Sebastian said his rich deep voice rolling through the room and Lizzy sighed out climbing off of Ciel then pecked his cheek lightly.

"Well if that's so then I shall see you tomorrow Ciel!" She said perkily before giving a small wave and ran out of the room going along with Sebastian's suggestion rather easily for once.

"Thank you Sebastian." Ciel said sighing out rubbing his forehead gently when Sebastian chuckled gently once.

"You are welcome, young master. I will leave you to your work." He said bowing once again then turned to leave when Ciel blew out a breath going with what his mind said to say.

"Sebastian! Wait I want to ask you something."

"What is it young master?" He asked looking over his shoulder at Ciel blinking lightly once.

"Sebastian. . why did you look irritated when Lizzy was here?" Ciel asked his voice wavering faintly once and he scolded himself faintly for that small waver in his voice but Sebastian sighed bringing him to focus on the raven haired man.

"Becaues I told you I'd never lie. . . I was irritated when she was near you. It was not something that I am used to but it was nothing. Do not worry yourself over something that is possibly nothing.I'll go get some chores done. I'll be back later with a snack for you, young master." He said before walking out shutting the door leaving Ciel alone with his thoughts. His heart felt to fast in his chest and even louder in his ears.

For some reason just hearing that sentence from Sebastian began filling him with a type of hope that was not good in the slightest bit and he knew that. He shook his head hard before setting to work. He couldn't-no _wouldn't_ think about that right now. He'd think of it later possibly but for now he needed to get his work done.


	2. New Types Of Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I forgot to upload this chapter earlier my stupid mistake with that! Dx But I hope some people enjoy this chapter though! I'll try to update a bit more and I might even do something special for halloween :3. But enjoy for now! ^^

"And one two three, one two three." The steps were counted out by his teacher and Ciel felt his arms aching slightly as his feet kept moving each time she counted out and she sighed out gently. "Your foot work is still very jerky my lord." She said sounding a bit irritated by it and he stifled a sigh.

"Well I'll just have to practice more often then." Ciel said stiffly his eye narrowing slightly and she sighed again.

"I apologize my lord but you must learn to dance like the gentleman you are." She said looking at Ciel her tone implying that she wasn't exactly too sorry about it.

"I understand that. I must apologize when I say that I have to go and begin my studies." Ciel said not sounding apologetic and he walked towards the door as the teacher sighed out gently and his feet began aching softly that tingled faintly.

"I hope to see you again soon sometime my lord." She said sighing as she smoothed her pale hair back and Ciel walked outside where Sebastian stood opening the carriage door.

"How was your dance lessons young master?" He asked but Ciel just snorted before sitting and Sebastian smiled slightly shutting the door, climbed up and with a whack of the leather strip connecting to the rings by the horses mouth the horses began moving forward.(( ** _A/N: Obviously I had no idea what I was talking about right then but oh well!_** ))

Ciel sighed gently and looked out the window. He felt completely normal right then, no feelings at all but before he could help himself his mind flickered to his dream he'd had just last night. He shut his eyes, his cheeks flushing softly as his brow furrowed gently and shifted gently in his seat and his eyes opened slightly, his forehead pressing his window and he shifted again. He couldn't believe he had had a dream such as that but then again some part of him twitched, feeling restless and he didn't want to feel that way or have dreams such as this but that feeling was so old he might as well just ignore it but still at times that feeling came to him stronger than ever.

Lately the dreams had been getting so vivid he began wondering what it would feel like to have Sebastian's bare hands moving over his flushed skin, what'd it would feel like to delve his hands deep within Sebastian's silky looking black hair, how it'd feel to have his lips pressed against Sebastian's in a sinfully hot kiss that he so craved lately. How it'd feel to have that pleasure circling through him, to be able to have and to be able to give Sebastian a sort of pleasure. His cheeks were such a dark red from the thoughts and his pants were tight, a feeling he did not like at all and he squirmed slightly sitting up right his face a deep red and he looked outside, some part of him whispering that he'd have time to do it, that they weren't home yet and that'd it'd be a while to get there and it was enough time.

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip and before he could honestly whimper out or anything, before he could convince himself it was wrong and disgusting, his hand went to the button on his pants, undid them and slid his hand inside of his under garments. He blew out a soft breath trying to keep it even and his cheeks turned a darker red as his hand wrapped around his achingly hard member that twitched slightly when his hand came in contact.

He began moving his hand stroking it in a slow rhythm his heart skipped and his free hand covered his mouth his cheeks deepening and shivers gently ran down his spine and his hand kept moving his thumb moving across the tip of his member a jolt of pleasure going through him and he held back and swallowed his moans constantly as they built up yet a soft whimper broke out and he stroked his member faster and faster, his pre-cum smearing against his member as it oozed out of the tip and he pressed his hand tightly to his mouth, some part of him felt faintly disgusted yet he kept moving his hand, the pleasure ruling out the disgust and he panted quietly into his hand as his eyes flashed to the window.

He realized they'd be reaching home soon and he needed to get this out of his system before he got home and before Sebastian got down and opened the door. He panted quietly his breath hitching crazily as his hand moved quicker and quicker, the image of a smirking Sebastian in his mind and before long he had to cover his mouth as his orgasm wracked his body, a blinding pleasure spearing of him and he cried out thankful his hand was over his hand and his cum soaked his under garments and his body trembling and he dropped his hand away panting softly.

He buttoned his pants shakily his cheeks a deep dark red and cleared his throat chewing on his lip softly as the manor came into view. His cheeks slowly cooled down and he wanted to get inside right then, take a bath and change his clothes already. When they stopped he felt his carriage shifted as Sebastian got down and when the door opened and he stepped out feeling squirmish Sebastian smiled. Ciel fought off a blush walking ahead right to the front door and walked inside as Sebastian pulled the carriage around out back and as he shut the door he breathed a breath of relief. He hadn't been caught but he had done something he didn't think he would ever do but now that he felt that kind of pleasure. . well he honestly wanted more of it but he wasn't going to get it and he knew that but some part of him ached for it deeply.

He walked upstairs to his bedroom, locked the doors and pulled the shades shut then once again unbuttoned his pants when he felt assured that no one would see him. He pulled his pants down and his under garments cringing at the sticky fluid within his under garments and he stepped out of them and walked to his dresser he had, opened the drawer and pulled out a fresh pair of under garments but with how sticky his skin felt he was all but itching to get in the bath. A soft knock on the door got his attention and he stilled, his breath catching in his throat as his gaze slide to the door.

"Young master? Are you alright?" Sebastian asked his voice coming through the door easily and for the first time Ciel actually felt very scared that Sebastian would come inside and he'd see Ciel in this sort of state, something that was unsightly for a master to be in.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine!" He yelled as he fought the urge to cringe when he pulled his under garments on and ran over pulling on his pants hating the dampness and quickly opened his curtains once again, unlocked the door throwing it open and marched past Sebastian.

"Are you sure young master?" He asked following after Ciel about two steps behind him and Ciel gritted his teeth lightly before turning quickly glaring at Sebastian.

"I'm sure! Now seriously stop breathing down my bloody neck!" He yelled his blue eye flashing with annoyance and then turned walking into his study slamming the door hard behind him leaving a surprised Sebastian standing in the hallway blinking lightly. Ciel leaned against the hall and he groaned covering his eyes with his hand slamming his head against the door hard his cheeks flaming with a deep red.

"God what the hell is wrong with me?" He groaned out before walking to his desk resting his burning cheek against his cool desk.

He shut his eyes his cheeks burning hotly and he wanted nothing more at that moment that to know what it'd feel like to rest within Sebastian's arms, to feel comforted and safe within the embrace. It's what he wanted more than anything and Lord knows he'd never get it now, not when he'd just screamed in his face practically. He rubbed his hands over his face where his cheeks burned a deep red like he had a raging fever and he clenched his jaw tightly again and he slammed his head against the desk over and over before laying still again his hands clenching into balls his lashes fluttering faintly against his cheeks.

It was so hard to keep from throwing himself at Sebastian or slapping him sometimes from how frustrated he truly felt at that moment. He opened his eyes and moved his hands roughly through his hair leaning back in his chair blowing out breathes softly and he stared at his ceiling and he wanted to just rush out right then and throw himself into Sebastian's arms and kiss him passionately until he felt he would allow the demon to do anything but he couldn't bring himself to even twitch much less move out of his chair to the demon.

He looked at some documents that were spread out on his desk and he knew, just knew, he couldn't do his work just when he was about to do his best to get the work, a soft knock on the door got his attention. He looked at the door as it opened revealing the raven haired man he'd just been thinking about and he felt a blush burning in his neck but he kept it from pooling into his cheeks thankfully.

"Young master I've brought you a snack before you begin your studies." Sebastian said walking over to Ciel and placed the plate down in front of the  
bluenette. 

"When will my studies begin?" Ciel asked looking down at a small piece of chocolate cake and he slid the plate closer to him, picked the fork up and took a bite of the cake loving how creamy and sweet it truly tasted as the flavor burst across his taste buds.

"They will begin very shortly." Sebastian said curtly and properly in such a way that Ciel felt shame and guilt beginning to well inside of him which was the strangest thing in the entire world.

"Very well." Ciel said that shame and guilt building up fast enough that the words got stuck in his throat slightly. Sebastian nodded silently before turning to walk out and as he opened the door, while he was still in his presence Ciel clenched his hands tightly looking at the butlers back. "Sebastian. . .thank you." He said choking the words out his cheeks turning a soft pink color as he looked down at the desk and Sebastian looked at him with a shocked expression then smirked.

"You're welcome, young master." He said smirking widely then walked out the door closing gently. He sighed gently and now, with a much clearer mind he decided to finally, finally began to get to work on his documents.


	3. Worries

Sebastian stood outside the door to Ciel's study his smirk dropping to a slight frown before he shook his head slightly a loud boom getting his attention and he sighed out as he walked down the hall his feet barely making a noise. What was wrong with Ciel? Sebastian had been noticing a change within the bluenette for some time now but he didn't know where it was originated from. He wanted to know what was causing his master such a disruption in his usual attitude. He paused by the top of the stairs his eyes fluttering shut as his mind was buzzing with thoughts of what could be wrong with Ciel when he snapped out of it. Wait was. . .was he really _worried_ about him? Sebastian growled low in his throat at himself as he began to walk again. What the hell was he doing worrying over one little master that would simply be replaced when the contract was over? His steps echoed duly as he went down the stairs and he sighed when he was soon surrounded by Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny. 

"Mistter Sebasstiian!" Mey-Rin and Finny shouted in unison making him sigh mentally as he raised a dark brow looking at the two servants wondering just what it is he'll have to fix _this_ time. 

"What is it?" He said on a sigh as he looked at them but was a bit surprised not to see a smoke covered Bard. 

"I'm sorry I ruined the trees again!" Finny said tears swelling in his blue eyes and Sebastian sighed mentally once again. 

"And I made the same mistake again yes I did. I thought it read three pounds again instead of three cups!" Mey-Rin said her cheeks flushing slightly as her finger tips pressed against one another and she looked down as Sebastian sighed once more. 

"Alright, Finny, go buy some more trees of your pick since you are the gardener and Mey-Rin I'll go clean up and get the laundry done. Just go off and set the table for lunch." Sebastian said nearly barking out the sentence and they dispersed quickly.

He sighed for the third time as he walked towards the basement. Just as he thought there was soapy water all over the place, bubbles floating around and he sighed feeling that it was just to early to be dealing with something like this. He walked out to the broom closet, grabbed the mop and walked into the basement again quickly setting to work on wiping up all the water and began to redo the laundry when he saw Ciel's bed sheets. He blinked lightly as he held them in his hands and wondered exactly what could be wrong with them when he saw a large wet spot in the blanket. He smoothed the blanket out looking at the spot a musky sort of sweet smell got his attention as the scent wafted up to his nose and his eyes flashed a bright pinkish color and his eyes slid down to the spot again lifting the blanket up, brought it to his nose and sniffed it dragging that light, sweet smell into his lungs then breathed out and his eyes fluttered shut.

His body felt tight, like he would blow out of his human form and a slight heat burned inside of him as he continued to to breath in the scent, his hands actually trembled or twitched every few seconds and he clenched the sheets in his hands as the feeling he recognized as lust burning and circling through him as he continued breathing in the sent and he felt that heat spreading through his veins and he shivered faintly. Suddenly his mind came into focus as his eyes snapped open and he dropped the blanket his eyes wide. What in the actual hell was he doing? He clenched his jaw tightly almost glaring at the blanket as he shoved it into the wash and began scrubbing and working the stain out with his hands, taking his frustration out on it and he growled faintly as the scent refused to come out of his nose or from his memory bank and continued scrubbing the blankets harshly. Just as he finished it Bardroy walked in raising a blonde brow at Sebastian who looked even more angry or irritated than the servant had ever seen.

"Sebastian, the master has been ringing the bell for you for almost ten minutes straight where the hell have you been?" He asked his brows raised as he looked at the dark haired man who scowled slightly then sighed pulling his hand out of the bubbling water. 

"Alright I shall be there in just a moment." Sebastian growled out pulling his gloves on fast enough so that Bard couldn't see the mark adorning his right hand. (( ** _A/N:I think it's his right hand correct my if I'm wrong!))_** He stormed past Bardroy his anger and irritation bubbling up slightly as he walked upstairs adjusting his sleeves of his tail coat slightly as he walked and just as he reached his master's study he moved his hands through his hair before knocking on the door softly. 

"what!" Ciel snapped through the door and Sebastian walked in to see a flushed looking Ciel sitting at his desk but something was. . off with the boy. 

"Are you alright young master?" He asked looking at the bluenette who just glared at him and he blinked slightly at the sudden hostility coming off the boy. 

"I'm fine." Ciel snapped shortly his cheeks a dark red as he walked over to his desk and stared intently at the boy. 

"You don't seem it at all. Your face flushed, you seem snappish and tired looking, are you coming down with something?" Sebastian asked titling his head a bit and reached his hand out to press it to Ciel's forehead.

The bluenette slapped his hand away harshly his eyes narrowed as he stood up abruptly walking to the door and when the air stirred Sebastian's spine fused and his back straighted out stiffly as his nostrils took in the scent and his eyes fluttered shut. It was the same light, sweet scent that was coming off his master but it was also the scent of pure lust and arousal that got his attention and he felt his inner self stirring within him, his more darker nature, trying to make itself known as he turned to face Ciel the boy wasn't glaring or scowling, he wasn't even frowning. If anything he was looking at Sebastian with such lust and wanting that it made his body felt heavy almost and there was one other look within that look but as he opened his mouth Ciel blushed realizing he'd been caught and he quickly glared before throwing the door open.

"I said I'm fine Sebastian! God just stop being such a worry wort all of a sudden!" Ciel snapped before leaving the room and Sebastian was aware of how hot his body felt, how his muscles were tight with his own lust that was building up and with the sweet,light scent fresh in his senses he became quickly aware of how tight his pants suddenly felt right then and he felt a shiver go through him.

"Ciel!" Sebastian suddenly said then stopped short at his name spilled from his lips and Ciel snapped his head up looking at Sebastian his eye wide before taking off and Sebastian mentally cursed himself. "Young master! Please stop!" He shouted again and ran out of the study just in time to see Ciel's door slamming shut and locking. He ran over knocking on the door.

"Young master, I apologize I sincerely do I should not have called you by your name, it is not proper for me to do that." Sebastian said leaning his forehead against the door as he stood there, actually _hoping_ that the bluenette would come out soon.

Ciel sat with his back to the door his eye patch sitting in front of him his hands burying themselves in his hair as his heart thudded against his chest. He wanted to scream at Sebastian to go away that he wanted to be alone but he couldn't even think of speaking with how tight his throat was. He bit his lips feeling so hot, somewhat bothered and yet there was an unknown feeling inside of him, something that was changing quickly. He didn't even know he was crying until the clear droplets hit his legs soaking into the fabric in perfect little circles and his cheeks burned, the coolness of his tears was pretty refreshing and he tilted his head back  all but sensing that Sebastian was still on the other side of the door waiting for him to come out, to talk surprisingly and Ciel couldn't even move his muscles to stand up.

He drew in hot soft breathes as the tears slid down and his body ached-no it _screamed_ for Sebastian to touch him and he couldn't even admit that to some part of himself. His skin felt hot, tight almost begging to let the coolness of Sebastian's hands to press against it, to cool him down and get the fire out of his body but as he sat there all he could truly process through his hot haze. It was that Sebastian had called him Ciel, that Sebastian had called him by his first name and that's what triggered his first ever warm or fuzzy feeling in his entire life. 


	4. Jealousies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while to get this chapter done but it is finally done! So enjoy! ^^

"Cieeellll!" Lizzy squealed the next day as he walked downstairs and his head throbbed painfully as the blonde ran right up to him throwing her arms around him and rubbed her cheek against his cheek but for once his usual blush didn't come and she seemed a bit surprised.

"Hello Lizzy,if I may ask, why are you here so early?" He asked raising a dark brow as she grinned and she hugged him tighter.

"Oh do I suddenly need a reason to come and see my fiancee?" She asked smiling at him her green eyes shinning as Sebastian walked in but his usual charming smile seemed a bit forced as Ciel looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Breakfast is ready, my lord and Lady Elizabeth if you would like to come and enjoy some breakfast." He said gesturing to the dining room and Lizzy held Ciel's arm tight with hers as they walked in and Sebastian clenched his jaw slightly as he walked in after them and when he served the breakfast his jaw clenched tighter as Lizzy moved closer to Ciel and he felt like dragging the blonde away by the pig tails she wore and he felt a jolt of surprise go through him.

"If you'll excuse me, there is some work in my room I must attend to." He said properly his jaw tight as he spoke the words and Ciel just nodded as he walked out.

He walked towards the stairs going up them before pausing just at the top and covered his face with his hand as his jaw clenched again moving in a grinding motion. He didn't understand why it suddenly bothered him to see Lady Elizabeth with Ciel, he didn't understand it at all, the emotion was not something he was familiar with. He felt the emotion, hot and fierce stabbing at him over and over in his chest as he continued walking feeling like if he encountered anyone in his way to his room he'd tear them in half and that was something that surprised even him that he had such a feeling. He wanted to run, to rush to his room before someone could find him, see him or try to talk to him because if they did he would lose his damn mind. He got to his room thankfully without running into anyone and as he shut the door as he entered the room and locked it leaning against it, his dark bangs handing in his face in such a way that Lizzy's mother would scold him for.

He moved his hands through his hair, knowing this was entirely improper for a butler to be doing locking himself in his room but he couldn't handle the emotion and handle being around any other humans. He swallowed hard his throat moving with the motion as his chest burned and seared bad enough he pressed a hand to his chest as he felt confusion swamp through him. Every time he saw Elizabeth and Ciel together in his mind the feeling got worse and worse but even without seeing them the feeling was still there and he couldn't get rid of it, it was the same as the lust he'd experienced the other day and it was driving him insane. Demons were unable to feel anything, they didn't have human emotions such as this, only hunger for the soul of the human who'd made a contract with them.

Demons didn't feel this way towards their masters, they didn't feel lust or confusion or this. . this jealousy that he was feeling right then. He felt happy he finally came with the word for the feeling, he wasn't stupid but his mind was so slow and he didn't want to admit to himself that it was indeed jealousy bubbling up and eating away at him slowly. He felt his brows pull together as his jaw clenched and he felt like screaming right at that moment, to get rid of the cursed feeling but he knew no matter what he did such a feeling would not disappear yet. His breath began heavy and thick, hot as it came out his mouth his chest moving with the motion and his hands clenched.

Other than the jealousy that feeling of lust, it wasn't just lust anymore for his master, no it had become a craving to touch, to feel, to know what it'd be like to lay in bed with the bluenette, what it'd be like to give and receive such intense pleasure he knew rested within the boy. He longed to know if the rest of his body had the same creamy and silky feel as his cheek did when he'd brushed it one day, he burned and ached to just walked up to his master and rip the clothes off him and slam him up against the wall or against his desk and fuck him just to sate himself of this emotion but he couldn't do that he knew he couldn't do that no matter how badly he wanted to do it. He clenched his hands tightly, so tight in fact that they trembled softly. He clenched and unclenched his jaw until a knock on his door got his attention and he glared at it. 

"What!" He snaps his irritation breaking through his voice and it was Bard yet again. 

"Sebastian, the master wants you." He said then walked away right after that as Sebastian shoved the anger, the irritation and the jealousy down quickly. He walked to the door throwing it open then slammed it shut as he walked forward towards his master's study and when he got there he knocked rather hard. 

"Come in!" Ciel shouted loudly, loud enough it got through the door and Sebastian opened it his hand trembling faintly as he looked at the bluenette.

"Yes? What is it my lord?" He said just barely hiding the irritation in his tone.  

"Where did you got this afternoon?" Ciel asked standing up walking around to the front of his desk as he looked at the butler. 

"I went to my bedroom if that's alright with you my lord." Sebastian snapped holding back a glare yet that didn't stop Ciel from glaring then walked forward until he stood about a couple inches from Sebastian. 

"You do not use that tone with your master." Ciel snapped back glaring heavily with his good eye as he looked at the demon. 

"I apologize my lord." He said instead of using his usual "young master" as he clenched his jaw. His heard was pounding against his chest surprisingly hard, something he'd never ever felt before, not during a fight- just never in general. 

"Sebastian you are being increasingly improper right now." Ciel growled but some part of him felt satisfaction flow through him as he saw a flash of pure annoyance flow of Sebastian's face.

"I apologize again." He said his irritation clear and Ciel glared though his cheeks were flushed, his heart racing in his chest and sounded loud and his hand itched to reach out, grab that silky black tie pull him down and kiss him passionately and wildly. 

"Good. Be sure not to let this happen again." Ciel said growling it again as he looked up at Sebastian.

He wasn't sure what happened next maybe it was a look, maybe it was a certain movement, maybe it was a certain thought or word that crossed his lips but the next he knew he was on his desk air gasping in down his throat to his lungs and Sebastian was pressed tightly to him, his large hand spread out on his lower back. His cheeks turned a dark red his heart pounding fast and he couldn't think of a single thing to say as his stomach clenched with nerves and a slightly happy feeling as his hands itched to bury themselves in Sebastian's thick black hair and press his lips feverishly to Sebastian's.

His heart continued pounding against his chest but it seemed to go even faster and harder, it sounded even louder in his ears as his and Sebastian's lips slowly got closer and closer, his lips just an few centimeters away his top lip just barely touching his and then, in that same flash, Sebastian was pulling away his chest rising and falling with breathes that escaped him and Ciel felt the cold air his him and he wanted to scream out for Sebastian to come back, to have him within his arms and for that kiss, that almost kiss, to happen for real and Sebastian walked to the door quickly. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped out his breath high, needy in a way that he hated and his cheeks burned hotly. 

"I am sorry my lord, I can't do this to you. No I won't do this, I apologize greatly. I will go get dinner going." Sebastian said then walked out faster than Ciel could even blink.

At that moment though he heard Grell's obnoxious voice and his heart clenched along with his fists. Suddenly he _cared_ that Grell was around Sebastian,he didn't want that disgusting reaper anywhere _near_ Sebastian. His jaw clenched as he slid off the desk his cheeks a deep red and he looked out the window seeing the red head jumping around Sebastian and his jaw clenched even tighter as a burning speared through him.

His eye narrowed looking at the butler and the stupid reaper together and for some reason it was triggering this jealousy that was so intense he wanted to scream and jump out the window and attack the red head.He gasped breathes in his face hot and he knew he needed to calm down, that he needed to get this feeling controlled but it was impossible and his heart raced to an angry jealous edge and when he pulled away from the window he prayed that this feeling would at least cool down before dinner tonight. 


	5. Coming To Terms With These Feelings

Ciel sat on his bed as Sebastian did the buttons on his night shirt, the both of them eerily silent but as Ciel felt the brush of the buttons being pulled together the stronger the impulse was to pull Sebastian to him by the tie and get the kiss he'd been agonizing over. Once Sebastian finished buttoning his shirt up he pulled away grabbing the candle and with just a faint "good night" falling from his lips, Sebastian disappeared as Ciel crawled under the blankets looking at the door where the butler had left through and he rolled over facing the window staring out at the starry sky as he sighed. He pressed his cheeks to the pillow imagining it was Sebastian instead and his eyes fluttered shut. At dinner Ciel had accepted, truly and did, accept he was completely and irrevocably in love with his butler. He yawned gently as he curled up on his side and as his hair spread over the pillow he yawned once more then slowly, ever so slowly, fell asleep.

******

_Sitting at the desk Ciel looked down at the documents then sighed. So much work and he was beginning to feel to stressed out already and before he could even sigh a soft knock on the door got his attention. He looked up without saying anything and as the door opening revealing the person behind it his mouth went dry and his throat felt thick. There stood Sebastian, his hair a bit shaggier, his red eyes glinting sexily and his shirt was no where insight._

_Ciel's eye roamed over Sebastian's well toned form, his stomach was rippled with muscles with a light trail of dark hair from his belly button went down disappearing into his pants line. He smirked widely as Ciel continued staring at his well built form at that moment and his cheeks burned a deep red as his eye snapped up to Sebastian's dancing red eyes and he blushed a bit darker._   
_"My lord, you need a bath tonight do you not?" He asked his voice strangely deep and husky, a tone that Ciel had never heard but it made a shiver run down his spine._

_"Y-Yes I do.' He said stuttering a bit as his cheeks burned and Sebastian walked over picking Ciel up in his arms much like one would pick up a child or infant._

_"Then let us get to the bath and I'll give you your bath." Sebastian said softly his breath tickling his ear and he shivered faintly as the man carried him out of the room._

_He took the opportunity to touch the pale white skin and he marveled at how silky it felt yet so very strong at the same time. Before long they were nearing the bathroom and as Ciel was put down, like in all dreams, his clothes were suddenly gone and he gasped softly his eye widened as Sebastian smirked widely again walking over removing his eye patch staring into his eyes and before Ciel could say a thing he was enveloped into a hot, steamy sensual kiss and he shivered from head to toe throwing his arms around Sebastian as he felt a familiar stirring down in his groin and he clung to Sebastian, feeling a hard bulge pressing against him as the man continued to kiss him and when the kiss broke a small pant left Ciel's lips, his member erect and harder than ever._

_His body trembling, eager and desperate for Sebastian's caresses, for his touches that'll bring to a bright piercing pleasure. Ciel tugged at Sebastian's pants insistently whimpering "off" over and over again until Sebastian put the boy down unbuttoning his pants and they dropped revealing that he wore no under garments and Ciel felt his eyes widened and his mouth go dry once again. He stared at the raven haired mans large stiffly aroused member that already dripped with pre-cum surprisingly but it was big and amazing.Without Sebastian saying anything Ciel moved down to his knees leaning forward and took Sebastian's member into his mouth or as much as he could which was only a quarter close to a half of the man's hard member in his mouth and he earned a moan in response to his actions._

_A large hand wrapped in his hair tightly, tight enough he though he was going to cry out but it was surprisingly pleasurable as he moved his head quicker and quicker, doing his best to take more in as his hand stroked the base lightly and he shivered each and every time a moan spilled from Sebastian's lips his heart stuttered when he was suddenly pulled up onto the mans lap his eyes a swirling pink, his pupils slitted and he smirked sliding his hand back into the bluenette's hair and pulled him in to a rough, deep kiss his mouth opening instinctively underneath Sebastian's and the kiss grew hotter more desperate and Ciel dug his fingers into Sebastian's shoulders as though to hold on for dear life and then his nails bit into the demon's flesh and he moaned softly when, with no warning or build up, Sebastian was suddenly in him to the hilt and he cried out loudly throwing his head back his breath got stuck in, his throat as his body trembled at the sudden entry._

_He breathed faster as Sebastian placed kisses along the slope of his neck and he moaned loudly his nails digging deeply into Sebastian's skin as his hips began to move thrusting up into him deeply and within just what feels like mere moments when Sebastian hit his prostate and he was crying out over and over, Sebastian's name falling off his lips like his life depended on it as Sebastian thrusted into him deeply the man's breath hot against his skin and he clutched onto Sebastian and his heart raced against his chest, faster than he thought ever possible._

_A hand wrapped around his achingly hard member and he cried out Sebastian's name as his breath came faster, thicker and heavier as he felt closer than ever to that state of bliss that he knew awaited him and as the heat in his body went up higher than before ,his body feeling as though he was burning he was more screaming out in pleasure in between loud moans and his heart hammered hard against his chest, his stomach clenching tightly as he struggled to take in a proper breath his chest feeling tight and just as he reached his climax he leaned up so his lips were just an inch from Sebastian's but the words inside of him flew out immediately._

_"I love you Sebastian!" He screamed before being engaged in a piercing hot lip lock that knocked him over the edge and he twitched as his cum stuck to his hot sweaty skin as it spurted out and when his twitching stopped he sucked in heavy breathes and just as Sebastian opened his lips, much like before he was going to say-_

_******_

Ciel woke up sweat coating his skin as his breath came out in short little pants as his cheeks flushed hotly and despite his bed sheets being utterly soaked his eyes were wide his heart hammering against his chest. Did he. . .Are they. . . Those words were they. . _true_? He sat up moving a hand over his left eye his hand trembling lightly along with the rest of him and he swallowed hard his mouth drier than ever and his throat was scratchy. He had so many thoughts going through his mind his head pounded but his heart screamed for Sebastian like the man resided there and he knew, he didn't need to think twice about it and everything was slowly moving into pace, like pieces of a puzzle.

He knew he was completely and truly in love with Sebastian and though some part of him always knew, though the thought had crossed his mind once before, he panted gently covering his face with both his hands and he trembled hard swallowing over and over again as his eyes suddenly filled with tears. He was in love with Sebastian. His butler, his demon, his companion and more than anything Ciel wanted Sebastian to be _more_ than a lover more than anything. He saw the crystal droplets landing on his blankets he whimpered out faintly, the tears cold against his hot cheeks and he bit his lip hard squeezing his eyes shut and as he trembled he laid right down on his back again and once the tears were there they didn't stop and they just steamed down his temples to pool in his hears as he looked at the ceiling.

He didn't understand at that moment, he thought loving someone should be happy or so the childish part of him thought but he knew, just knew,that he and Sebastian could never be something more.And it was that thought that agonized Ciel the most at that moment, that he and Sebastian couldn't ever be together. He wanted it so bad, he wanted his dreams to be reality but the heart breaking reality showed a world where that could never ever be possible and as Ciel laid there he realized something and it sent a small streak of fear through him yet there was a desperate yearning mixed in.

There was nothing that could stop him if he wanted something and if he wanted Sebastian, then God be his witness he was going to be with that man but if that is how it's to be then he'll risk anything, even his own title as an Earl. As he rolled over onto his stomach ignoring the sticky wetness coating his sheets his eyes fluttered shut as a slight smile curved over his lips and he fell into a blissfully image free sleep. 


	6. What Can We Do?

Sebastian walked into his master's room, adjusting his clothes so they'd be appropriate looking as he opened the door softly. There laying on his back, the sun just barely peeking into the room, his sheets were rumpled faintly but that light, sweet smell was blown up into his senses and he froze up slightly. The scent was so over powering,that he could only watch as Ciel mumbled something inaudible as he rolled over giving a clear view to the butler of his face. Sebastian stood there staring at Ciel, taking in his silky creamy looking skin, his cheeks faintly flushed, his hair messed up and spread out on the pillow slightly, his dark eye lashes stood out against his flushed cheeks. He took a stumbling step forward his eyes growing slightly glazed, his heart pounding in his ears and his hands were itching to get out of his gloves, itching to stroke that pale beautiful flesh of his body, see if it was as creamy and silky as his cheeks.

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his cheeks actually burning a light red as he stared at the sleeping boy, his feet moving forward moving closer and closer to the bluenette, his eyes glued on the boy and his breath came out faster and he picked up fragments of an old dream Ciel had had but it was repeating again in the boy's mind and he stood there once again frozen by the graphic images flowing through Ciel's mind. He backed away as a low sultry moan slipped from the bluenette's slightly parted lips and it was followed with anything and the restless moving of legs and hands that were clenching over and over along with mumbled words. Sebastian turned walking out, figuring the schedule could go to hell, he couldn't do it this morning, he just couldn't do it.

He walked out the door shutting it quietly before flying to his room almost and his heart hammered against his chest, his pants growing tighter with every thought and graphic sexual scene of his own played out in his mind as his cheeks burned a bit more and his heart began to hammer hard and once he reached his room he never felt more relief and he ended up flat on his back his hands undoing the belt quickly his hands fumbling slightly which was a bit unusual but if Sebastian had any hope of possible seeing his master during the day he needed to do this. He threw the belt to the side his breathes coming out in soft little gasps as hiss cheeks began to burn a deep red and his hands trembled faintly as he undid the button on his pants and much to his relief after he had gotten his under garments undone and his achingly hard member sprung up out of the confines of his clothes.

He trembled faintly with how good it felt just to let it out of his pants, he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around how good it was going to feel when he was stroking it. He wasn't like this ever, a proper butler did not do this, a demon did not truly act on impulses such as this sometimes but Sebastian at that moment felt he would explode all over the damn walls if he didn't have some sort of release and it was a feeling that was still kind of new but getting familiar. More and more lately he'd found himself having nothing but day dreams and dirty thoughts of his master and if stroking himself would get some of the lust out then so be it he'd do it in a heart beat and as his hand wrapped around his hard member he gasped quietly before he began to stroke it slowly then in longer broader strokes until he was getting faster and faster.

He gasped louder his breath coming out thickly, his composure quickly dying away as the lust and the pleasure made it's way through his blood and he threw his head back as pleasure speared through him intently when his thumb brushed the tip of his member which had already begun to leak with pre-cum and he wondered faintly why all demons didn't do this but he knew the reason, he knew it was because they were demons they couldn't do this. He kept stroking his member faster and faster his legs spread apart much like a woman would as his body trembled, arched and ached for his release and he kept stroking his member which leaked pre-cum crazily and it smeared all over his skin which was burning hot to the touch.

A cry escaped his lips as his stroking became insanely fast and he nearly screamed until his climax came finally and it was so intense his vision became blank as his cum spurted in the air and landed on his sheets and on his pants and he slumped against his bed panting hardly. God in Heaven Above-who hated demons him no exception-knows he wished Ciel was in his bed, how he was wishing he could be slamming up into that boy like he was in his dreams and fucking him in ways he never thought possible and it was what was driving him crazy that he wanted so desperately to touch his master yet he couldn't even think of touching him. He wanted so badly to stroke his hands up the boy's slender side, to stroke his weeping member and kiss him so passionately he'd be the only one he'd ever think of day after day and just then a knock on his door got his attention and his body clenched tightly as the voice carried through the door.

"Sebastian what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ciel shouted out through the door as he knocked on it hard and Sebastian quickly shoved his member back in his under garments then buttoned them and his pants up grabbing his belt off the floor and pulled it on quickly before flipping his sheets over to hide the evidence.

"I apologize profusely young master, give me one moment and I'll be able to help you with getting dressed and I will get your breakfast done." Sebastian called back as he smoothed his hands over his clothes gently then walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a glaring Ciel.

"I was woken up by _Tanaka_ this morning Sebastian! What the hell where you doing?" Ciel snapped his cheeks flushed lightly as he looked at the butler.

"I know and I apologize very deeply my lord I truly do." Sebastian said sighing softly internally as Ciel glared but with that faint trace of lust mixed with that light sweet smell blowing off of Ciel he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest echoing in his ears and slowly Sebastian could sense something building up in the boy his cheeks beginning to turn a deep red as his heart skipped a tiny bit but Sebastian could here it just fine over the thudding of his heart. The bluenette swallowed hard and as his cheeks flamed he shut the door much to Sebastian's faint trickle of surprise. 

"Sebastian. . I. . ."Ciel said his words trailing off but it sent shiver's through Sebastian when the bluenette said his name no matter how many times he'd said it over the past couple of years they'd had together. 

"What is it, young master?" He asked noticing how Ciel clenched his jaw slightly at the "young master" part of his sentence

As he opened his mouth Ciel's hand shot out grabbing his tie and before Sebastian could truly move, do anything like he should have his lips were pressed against Ciel's his small lithe body pressing against Sebastian's and his heart was racing against his chest and Sebastian could feel it pounding against the boy's chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel holding the small body to his own as he kissed Ciel back rather aggressively, their lips moving in synchronization as hearts pounded to a jagged edge of lust and temptation.

He picked Ciel up and wrapped his legs around his hips, arms went around his shoulder his lips pressed harder against Ciel's as the kiss deepened and the bluenette opened his mouth underneath Sebastian's who took advantage of it and their tongues tangled and twisted together cheeks burning and both were not coherent enough to remember getting to the bed where clothes were being tugged at and when the kiss broke finally Ciel was panting quietly sucking in breaths quickly as his cheeks burned. Just as Sebastian moved down his body moving on it's own, his mind wanting one thing and one thing alone a knock sounded on his door and he gritted his teeth as he stood up right and Ciel honestly looked just as angry at the interruption. Ciel sat up his eyes flashing with annoyance his hair tousled and was messed up greatly. 

"Who is it?" Sebastian yelled the irritation and anger was clear ringing through his tone. 

"It's Elizabeth! I won't come in but could you tell me where Ciel is?" She asked her high pitched voice carrying through the door and Sebastian honestly felt like strangling the girl. 

"No I don't but I'll find him for you my lady." He shouted as Ciel glared slightly at him and began to move his hair over his left eye and Sebastian sighed. 

"Thank you! I'll be in the study!" She said before running off and before Sebastian could turn around he felt a slight touch against his hand and then Ciel just went on walking forward.

He opened the door then stepped out all without saying a word leaving Sebastian to stand there feeling as though someone just unplugged him so he couldn't move, only see. He then sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands groaning softly. Just what in the hell was he doing? He knew he'd screwed up with that kiss but it was strangely addicting and honestly at that moment. . he felt like he wanted _more_. More of Ciel and more of what could possibly happen and he damn well sure knew he wanted it to happen soon. He smirked faintly once then stood up fixing his clothes and hair. If he was to be the perfect butler then he should look the part should he not? He walked outside his room, shut the door then down the hall and once he got towards the stairs he smirked a bit wider and began to walk up the stairs.


	7. This Is The End, My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween people! ^^ I decided to update today it may be a slightly sad chapter but I'm hoping some people will read it though! I just got home from trick or treating haha! But anyways enjoy! ^^

"Mother wants to go by the cemetery sometime soon you know, she wants to go visit auntie Red." Lizzy said her voice dropping a bit and Ciel felt an unexpected jolt of pain go through him. 

"I see. Lizzy can we talk seriously for a moment?"

"Of course we can Ciel! What do you want to talk about?" 

"Lizzy tell me what do you think of this. . betrothal between us?" 

"I love it Ciel! I love you, there's no one I've ever wanted to be with other than you. Why do you ask?" 

"Because Lizzy. . . "Ciel sighed looking down feeling an unexpected well of sadness inside of his chest. 

"What? What is it Ciel?" Lizzy said leaning forward stretching her hand out to touch his hand but he pulled back looking away still. 

"Lizzy. . you know I love you as the cousin you are to me but. . .I. . want to break off the betrothal." Ciel said softly his voice the loudest thing in the world and when his eye finally flicked to Lizzy tears were gathering in her big emerald green eyes and a big tear dropped down her cheek and Ciel felt his eyes widen. 

"Ciel are you. . .you're joking aren't you?" She asked her voice wavering as a faint twisted smile crossed her lips but it was so shaky and those tears slipped down a bit more and her lower lip trembled hard. 

"No I'm not joking." Ciel said shortly yet softly and a sob burst from Lizzy's lips and her hands covered her mouths as her eyes glittered as the tears gushed down her cheeks. 

"Ciel i-if I did s-something w-wrong I'm s-sorry! But p-please don't d-do this!" Lizzy wailed her tears soaking her cheeks and began to drip on to her clothes and Ciel clenched his hands softly. 

"I'm sorry Lizzy but I. . . I'm not in love with you and I feel I shouldn't be leading this on any longer the way things are going and have been going for the past couple of years." Ciel said gently as Lizzy sobbed and screamed with no words as her tears continued to streak down and she stood up walked over to him, her hand lifted and she slapped him hard. He jumped his cheek turning a light red from the slap as she sobbed heavily. 

"I can't believe you Ciel!" She screamed her tears gushing down but he knew her heart was breaking and just as he began to move to touch her she slapped his hand away glaring at him. "Don't touch me!" She screamed again just as Sebastian walked in and when he opened his mouth Lizzy's anger built and exploded.

" ** _I cannot believe you are doing this! I won't forgive you for this Ciel Phantomhive!_** " She screeched and she slapped him hard again and it turned a deep red. She stomped out her tears a torrent down her face and Sebastian looked at Ciel who was eerily silent, his head bowed a hand pressed to his red cheek. 

"Young master what happened?" He asked walking over to the bluenette and Ciel stood up keeping his head bowed.

"I broke it off with Lizzy." Ciel mumbled before walking past the black clad butler who's red eyes widened as Ciel walked out of the room and he turned his head to watch the retreating back of the bluenette. 

"Young master!" He said speed walking forward and just when his hand got within touching distance Ciel pulled away slightly.

"Please just. . leave me be for now Sebastian. I'll talk to you in a minute I just need to keep my mind of off things." Ciel murmured softly before disappearing around the corner leaving behind a shocked butler.

Once Ciel reached his study he walked within the room then shut it behind him as he looked at his study. He wasn't in love with Lizzy yet still he cared for the blonde very much however but he knew he was in love with Sebastian, he was feeling some pain from the encounter as he kept his hand pressed against his red cheek. Even though he told Sebastian he wanted to be alone he spun around and he opened the door revealing Sebastian standing there seeming a bit hesitant and before he could say anything Ciel threw himself into his arms and breathed in his heady, musky scent as his eyes fluttered shut loving the warmth coming off of Sebastian his heart skipping softly and Sebastian wrapped his arms around the  bluenette holding the small body to him tightly and entered the study shutting the door again and they walked to the couch laying down.

Ciel shivered against the heat flowing off Sebastian, his hands playing with the demons thick silky black hair loving the feel of it slithering through his fingers softly and Sebastian moved his hands up and down Ciel's back softly and the bluenette pressed against him softly and he clenched his shirt gently pressing against his body softly. He breathed in the scent of Sebastian closing his eyes softly his lashes resting on his cheek gently. He felt a movement from Sebastian's arms and his eye patch fell off softly landing into Sebastian's waiting hand and his left eye fluttered open softly looking at the man who was smiling for once instead of his usual smirk, his smile was soft and sweet almost and he kissed Ciel's forehead softly.

Ciel closed his eyes gently again resting his head on the man's chest softly feeling more at peace than he'd ever felt before, maybe even more than he'd ever felt possibly than he had with his parents when he'd been a child. He loved the tightness of the arms that were wrapped around him tightly, the feel of a large hand pressing against the small of his back gently, the caressing his back gently with his palm or scratched it gently with his nails loving the feeling of everything about Sebastian. He listened to the slow beat of Sebastian's heart, he felt his heart skip gently wanting to match his pace with Sebastian's but the demons was to slow and his heart was a bit to fast, his had a regular beat and Sebastian's was slower.

He continued listening to his heart, the silence was normal and easy, the sun slowly reaching the center of the sky yet as Sebastian's breath stirred his hair softly he felt the happiest he could. He'd always wanted to lay with the demon such as this but he never thought the demon would do this as a means of comfort but he was at his happiest right then and there, he didn't even want to move ever again, he'd never be able to look at his couch again without remembering this moment.His breath warmed Sebastian's chest who's thoughts were racing in his mind.

The demon laid there holding the bluenette close to his body unable to believe he was truly doing this right then but some part of him felt that it was just natural at that moment and he honestly liked the feeling of holding the boy in his arms. He stroked the dark blue hair of the boy's stroking it gently and he felt pretty comfortable laying with the bluenette and he pulled back as the bluenette's lashes fluttering softly and looked at Sebastian. Ciel smiled slightly as Sebastian smiled back then leaned down kissing him deeply and Ciel responded immediately kissing him back the kiss just as intense as the first kiss they'd shared, the feeling was fresh and amazing feeling at that moment and he shivered gently as lust sang through his veins quickly and little flames danced between them.

Sebastian broke the kiss as he rolled on top of Ciel and as he leaned down to kiss the boy again, to touch him when a loud gasp got their attention and when Ciel turned his head time seemed to stand still. Elizabeth stood there, cheeks damp but her eyes were wide and Ciel's body locked down. He knew now that his little secret, if it could be called that was out and the worst thing is Elizabeth could not keep a secret and as he opened his mouth Elizabeth bolted right out of the room and his heart stopped knowing his time, before word got out, was very, very short. 


	8. Saying Good Bye Is Hard And Lust Is Tempting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I didn't update yesterday because I had a little writers block and I know the chapter title is incredibly long but I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and I know it's also a little bit long I know that but I hope everyone likes it! ^^

"Lizzy wait!" Ciel shouts as he squirmed out from under Sebastian and ran right out the door leaving the shell shocked butler behind.

Lizzy bolted around the corner and Ciel was close behind her and even as his lungs began to wheeze gently he kept pushing himself to run faster and just as he reached the stairs Lizzy was running down them and down the giant stair case and he ran down the stairs then set down the other stair case and he wheezed faintly as he got to the bottom but he ran forward just as she opened the door and he slammed it shut his cheeks flushed faintly. Lizzy glared at him in a way that scared him slightly for Lizzy never glared like that and he wheezed in a soft breath as he looked at the blonde, his eye wide and panicked, his left eye blocked by his hair per usual as she looked at him and he could see the pain resting within her emerald eyes.

"Lizzy please listen to me it's not-"

"No! Why should I listen to you now Ciel? You broke the engagement and you broke my heart in one after noon and I walk in to find you kissing your butler?!" She shrieks her eyes flaming with anger just as Sebastian began to walk down the stairs slowly.

"Lizzy please I need to explain things to you, just listen and let me explain please." Ciel said with a begging tone and Lizzy frowned slightly.

"Ciel I just want to go home I really do." She said softly pulling away from Ciel looking down her bangs hanging in front of her eyes gently.

"Lizzy-"

"I won't tell anyone Ciel I promise but. . please just let me go home." She said even softer shifting gently from foot to foot and Ciel frowned gently as he looked at the blonde.

"Lizzy I'm truly sorry." He said softly back looking at her as Sebastian walked up to both of them and Ciel allowed Lizzy to open the door and she walked out leaving him there when Sebastian rested his hands on Ciel's shoulders softly.

"I'm sorry my lord. I wish this sort of thing could have been avoided, you shouldn't have gotten involved with me in this sort of way and I shouldn't have allowed it to happen." Sebastian murmured gently and Ciel turned looking up at him his pentagram in his eyes glowing brightly as he looked Sebastian.

"Sebastian trust me it's fine ." Ciel said then sighed softly when he felt Sebastian's hand cupping his chin looking into the mans deep red irises. 

Without another word his lips were melting against Sebastian's his cheeks flushing a slight red as his hands gripped onto his forearms his heart skipping slightly and for some reason some part of him wanted this but another part just can't accept this sort of reality, like his old colder self was gone with a simple kiss such as this. He kissed Sebastian back his eyes fluttered shut as he melted softly when he felt those gloved hands moving over his body and just arched into those little caresses. For some reason it felt as though this has all been some long dream and he was going to wake up from at any moment sometime soon. With ever caress of Sebastian's hands it felt like his body was jumping another degree of heat and then all of a sudden the butler was moving away from him leaving his body cold. He looked at Sebastian his heart racing in his chest his eyes wide when Bardroy walked in his blonde hair slightly burned as he looked at Sebastian.

"Uhh Sebastian I ran into a bit of trouble when it came to cooking, the kitchen needs some help with a few. . . repairs." Bard said his voice hesitant as Sebastian sighed and walked past Ciel without looking at him.

"I will come and help you Bardroy, it's the best that can be done after all." He said on a sigh as he walked in the direction of the kitchen with Bardroy following after him.

Ciel stood there feeling a slight pang in his chest as he looked down before running up the stairs despite that wheeze in his lungs and he sighed softly as he finally got to the second floor and as he walked down the hall his mind racing with thoughts and images, dreams he'd have and he couldn't help it as his body tightened with arousal, his pants got that to familiar tightness and his hands trembled faintly, his face keepin the same deep red as his body trembled lightly along with his hands and once he got in his study he slammed the door shut stumbling over to his desk he couldn't even make it to his chair before his hands quickly made use of unbuttoning his shorts his hands trembling a bit more as he arched his hips up sliding his shorts down his member hot and harder than it ever had been and his body trembled again.

He couldn't begin to understand why he was doing it but he just felt an overwhelming urge to touch himself, that if he didn't he'd explode or scream with a sort of desperation he didn't like and as his hand wrapped around his member he began stroking it with a fast and ferocious edge it surprised him but he was growing desperate for a type of release and he needed it desperately. His knees were spread for a sort of wider access though he didn't need it but he could just barely control his bodily movements his mind clouded, his little jolts of pain he'd experienced when seeing Lizzy were gone, hidden away underneath the lust that was raging through his body and his toes curled in his shoes, his body twisting slightly in a squirming motion as his cheeks turned a deep red his heart racing in his chest.

He kept stroking himself his pre-cum spreading over his hot skin where it oozed out of the tip and he was so lost in his haze he didn't hear the door open and he didn't hear it shut or lock but it was when those familiar black shoes that stopped right in front of his line of sight. He looked up to see a very, very familiar smirk and glowing eyes his hand lifting up pulling his glove off his mark seemed to flash against his skin and he moved down his finger tilting Ciel's head back a bit to stare into his slightly glazed eyes.

"Oh my lord, you should have told me you needed some _assistance_." Sebastian purred then smirked wider than ever as his hand gently moved Ciel's hand away before his hand moved around Ciel's member drawing a whimper from the bluenette and he was picked up from the door and placed on his desk all but spread out for Sebastian. His heart raced hard in his chest as he blushed heavily his hands clenching into fists all but eager for whatever the man was to do and before he could process it there was a sudden warmth surrounding his member and he cried out loudly his body trembling slightly with a sudden intense pleasure that speared through him and filled his veins with lightening quick speed.

He whimpered then moaned out Sebastian's name his hands fisting into the man's raven black hair his breath coming out in little pants as his body began to tremble constantly, his hands clenching every once in a while and he clung onto Sebastian's black hair tightly as Sebastian moved his head fast, sucking a bit roughly on the hard stiff organ in his mouth and he kept moving his head, his hands sweeping up Ciel's hips gently as a slightly familiar heat began to pool in  the bluenettes groin area and he panted loudly gasping and what felt like much to soon he was crying out Sebastian's name like his life depended on it as his cum spurted out into Sebastian's mouth who swallowed it making Ciel shiver gently as the man stood up right and leaned in kissing Ciel deeply, deep enough that Ciel could taste himself in Sebastian's mouth, his heart racing and even though some people might see it as disgusting but for Ciel it was strangely erotic.

He moaned quietly kissing Sebastian wildly with a sort of passion that surprised both of them but as Ciel smiled a knock on the door made them break a part and Sebastian helped him cover up, doing the button with a quickness that Ciel's mind was still stuck at the lust flowing through him to the point he wanted more and more but a too familiar voice cut through the door. 

"Mister Sebastian! We need your help!" Mey-Rin shouted through the door and Ciel let out a little growl but Sebastian sighed turned towards the bluenette and moved his hand through the dark hair of his master's.

"We will just simply have to pick up where we leave off my lord. Until next time." He said grinning slightly which earned him a grin back and when he reached the door Ciel watched him and felt as though this could just be the mere beginning of something new for the both of them and once the door was open and he was walking out when Sebastian was shocked by a new emotion.

He found himself not wanting to leave his master in the slightest bit, he wanted to finish what they had started but as he walked further away from the study he wanted to get everything done just so he and his master could finish it but he knew he shouldn't but he wanted nothing more than to take Ciel as his lover right then but he hoped to continue it sometime and he hoped that sometime was soon.


	9. What Are We Going To Do?

Ciel sat at his desk his body slowly relaxing now that he had gotten what he wanted but his cheeks were hot just thinking about the scene and he moved a hand through his dark hair and he rested his head against the desk pressing his hot cheek to the cool surface of the desk. He closed his eyes even as a soft smile came over his face. It was the first time he and Sebastian did something sexual and he was actually awake for it! His smile slowly turned into a wide grin as his eyes opened again and he sat up right his grin was wide and he laughed out loudly with what sounded like joy in the noise of his laughter and his grin never moved an inch of his face.

He smirked then it disappeared quickly as it had formed and he looked at the ceiling his head pressing against the chair. He felt his cheeks cooling a a sort of lethargic tiredness pulling at him and he looked outside to see the sun burning low in the sky, the blue was turning a deep burnt orange color his heart slowing a bit as he yawned out loudly. He pushed away from his desk standing up feeling like the day had been much to long and he walked out of his study, down the hall to his bed room and he walked into it shutting the door yawning louder the scents of dinner weaving up to him. He walked to his bed taking his shoes off then climbed right into his soft welcoming bed and he pulled his eye patch off then closed his eyes before falling asleep slowly and gently.

*******

_"Sebastian! Please Sebastian!" Ciel shouted loudly as the demon looked at him then began to walk away from him and he ran after the black back. "SEBASTIAN!" He screamed when he suddenly slammed into the back and the demon turned looking at Ciel his eyes cold and indifferent._

_"I am sorry young master. I can't help you, you've lost your sight and your goals, you threw it all away just for a measly butler? Much like that Alois trancy." The man spit out like the words were disgusting and they burned right into Ciel. (( **A/N: Sorry Alois! I love you just like I love Ciel !  Damn I felt bad for that a little bit weird as that is! DX)** )_

_"No Sebastian, I-I haven't lost my way or my goals, I still want you to help me achieve my revenge please don't leave me I-" Ciel stuttered his eyes wide, his left eye burning softly as he stare at the black clad demon._

_"I can no longer help you. You've truly lost your way if you're begging me to stay with you. Why would I honestly want to stay with a young brat such as you?" The demon spit out again his eyes narrowing and Ciel felt as though the man just shoved a stake through his heart as his eyes widened with tears glistening in his eyes._

_"No Sebastian, listen to me! This isn't you! You were never this cruel to me! You're loyal to me and me alone! You'd never say this!" Ciel screamed slamming his fists onto Sebastian's hard solid chest his tears began rolling down which was a foreign feeling to him._

_"Ciel do you not hear yourself right now? You sound utterly pathetic, you think I want to stay wih someone who's gone as low as you have? Thinking you're in love? I can't help you because of that little thing now can I?" Sebastian sneers looking at Ciel coldly with another look that reminded Ciel closely of disgust and he felt the tears slid down and well up even faster as he looked at the demon. No Ciel Phantomhive never ever cried but right now those tears broke free from some part of him he'd always held down and he couldn't stop them from sliding down._

_"Sebastian just listen to me! You told me you'd never lie and you are right now! You said you'd be with me until the very end you can't walk away now!" Ciel screamed clutching onto the demon's tail coat his tears gushing down as the burning in his left eye got worse and worse he felt like screaming as he looked into those cold careless eyes._

_"I am sorry. I can no longer help you, just go live your life as God-" The word was said as a sort of sneer towards saying it as he looked at Ciel evenly."-intended for you to live it Ciel Phantomhive." He said before pushing Ciel away and turned walking away leaving everything in darkness._

_Ciel felt his heart thudding and then the entire scene shifted and changed. He recognized it and he thought he was going to lose his mind as a loud blood curdling scream began building in his throat his eyes wide and his pupils were tiny with fear. He was back in the damn cage and just as he opened his mouth to scream a hand grabbed him roughly dragging out and then he screamed and screamed until his throat was raw, screaming profanities or threats at the men dragging him out or just screams in general. But no matter what he said they kept dragging him out of the cage and he was thrown onto the table, the cold of the smooth rock table and his eyes widened greatly as the knife, that sharp coldly glinting knife was lifted and just as it plunged down his felt his heart stop as his thoughts came to a close._

_"SEBASTIAN!" He screamed loudly and then the cold burning pain of the knife plunging into his body was the last thing he felt._

*******

He bolted up right his body trembling, night was spread over the sky the stars twinkling softly and he panted softly his hands shook badly as he moved them through his dark hair and he felt those same tears burning in his eyes as his heart raced. What if that happened? What if Sebastian walked away, leaving him all alone? He felt the tear drip onto his cheek and he clenched his jaw kicking his way out of his bed and walked to the window pressing his burning forehead against the cold glass. He wanted to know how this would end up, if the demon would leave or if he was just being treated as nothing more than a pawn to the demon, just a sick game that'll be fun until the very end.

His finger stroked the blue diamond ring resting on his thumb softly as though to have some kind of comfort and he sucked in soft breathes and let them out gently. He wanted so badly to know how this was all going to truly come to be, if he was going to find some sliver of happiness in this world. He looked up at the sky, somewhat admiring the deep silky blackness of the sky and how the stars shone like bright pin pricks in the sea of black and he smiled faintly to himself. He wanted to know a lot of things, so many things, but the least he can do is be strong, though some part of him screamed out not to do it, but Ciel knew that he should start being stronger when it came to Sebastian.

That he shouldn't be giving in so easily though it was as natural as breathing and just thinking of cutting off what little sliver of romance or lust between him and Sebastian was like cutting off his air supply and it was an unknown feeling to him. Yet as he sucked in breathes his chest still felt pained and tight, his stomach in knots and even though he could feel the breathes moving in and out his chest felt as though there was steel bars across it and tears began to burn at his eyes welling up making the world blur around him.

He felt a whimper slide out and the tears gushed down which he hated immediately but as he sucked in breathes and let them out the pain was too much for him and he wanted it gone but knew this was the price he'd have to pay if he wanted to be stronger around Sebastian. He didn't truly want to do it, but he had to and he needed to cause Lord knows how he would react if Sebastian left him, probably just the same way as he had within his dream and if he wanted to avoid that he needed to stop whatever was going on between Sebastian and himself.

He chewed on his lips as the tears fell and dripped off his chin as he stared out side then turned walking back to his bed. It was late and the dream had surprisingly taken a lot out of him so he was still tired. He looked at his bed hesitating and even though he knew it was a bad idea he just needed to do it, just one more moment of being with the raven haired man to get it out of his system.

"Sebastian!" He shouted as he sat on his bed and about three seconds later the door was being opened revealing the butler as a little smirk crossed his lips but it disappeared as he looked at Ciel. 

"What is it young master?" He asked looking at the bluenette who crawled under the blankets then held them open looking at the butler.

"Lay with me tonight and stay with me until morning." Ciel said his cheeks felt hot and his eyes felt raw from the tears along with a burning pain in his chest but he could live around it he knew he could.

"Of course, young master." He said nodding gently walking over, pulled his tail coat off and pulled his shoes off then blew out the candle softly then crawled into the bed with Ciel. He moved his arms around the bluenette and he rested his head on Sebastian's chest and was out like a light in just a few minutes.

Sebastian laid there softly stroking his dark hair when he realized something. There was something. . . off with Ciel and he didn't exactly know what it was but as a demon he could easily find out but looking at the sleeping face of Ciel he just couldn't bring himself to truly find out. He blew out a soft breath continuing to stroke Ciel's hair softly and he held the boy a bit tighter to him, a sinking feeling went through him feeling like his young master was slowly pulling away from him and when a feeling of pain or foreboding went through him he just held onto Ciel tightly as though the feelings would go away but he knew there'd be no hope of that until the morning when he could talk to Ciel and see if his suspicions were true or not. But more importantly he wondered exactly what they were going to do once morning comes and what they were going to do to deal with it but laying there he felt more at peace than a demon ever could and a soft smile flickered over his lips as he stroked his master's hair some small part of him   
actually hoped the night would be longer and that the sun would never come.


	10. Time For My Confession

Sebastian stood in the kitchen, cutting up some chocolate before placing it in the pan allowing it to melt in the pan and stirred it around softly. As he stirred his thoughts began to form and take over his mind. Over the past four weeks, Ciel had been very distance, almost cold toward him, he wouldn't allow the man to touch him and he seemed harder and colder lately in a way that was a bit surprising. Ciel would not look at Sebastian head on and he began to-surprisingly and shockingly- to dress himself and give himself baths just so Sebastian couldn't and the only time he'd talk to the demon is if they were on an assignment for the Queen or at dinner if Ciel asked what it was but other than that their conversations were close to nothing.

He blinked himself back into reality and quickly took the pan off the stove and let it cool a little bit before drizzling it over a piece of cake and placed the pan into the sink and began to wash it clean and once it was he dried it put it back with the others. He pulled his sleeves down and pulled his tail coat back on and picked up the plate then walked out of the kitchen, through the door and up a little stair case then out into the front of the house walking up the large stair case then up the stairs that went to the left and he walked down the hall placing the place on the little cart along with the tea and pushed it walking towards Ciel's study.

He wondered why it was that Ciel was being so different and cold to him, he wanted so desperately to know and it was not like him but then again he'd accepted these feelings a long time ago. Though he was used to the feelings they were still knew sometimes. He walked into Ciel's study but Ciel looked down at the papers in his hands and Sebastian placed the cake down then quickly poured his tea and placed that down on the desk with it and he hesitated slightly as he looked at Ciel.

"My lord, can you tell me why you haven't been yourself lately?" Sebastian asked looking at the bluenette and the boy shifted almost squirming and he bit his lip softly his brows pulling together slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ciel said looking down his scowl forming as he glared downwards and Sebastian clenched once of his hands tightly once.

"Yes you do. You know perfectly well what you've been doing lately." Sebastian snapped making Ciel look up and glare at him. 

"You shouldn't be talking so rudely and coldly to your master Sebastian." Ciel snapped back glaring heavily at him his jaw clenching slightly.

"I don't care for that right now. I want to know why you've been acting so cold towards me, why you've been acting very different to me. I truly want to know why." Sebastian said glaring right back at his master right then and Ciel glared his jaw tight.

"I can do what I want and I don't need to explain myself to you." Ciel growled out from his clenched teeth glaring acidly at the butler when the man, having enough of this, walked around the desk grabbing Ciel's shoulders tight. "what the hell are you doing?! Let me the hell go!" Ciel shouted as Sebastian and him glared at one another.

"No. I won't you need something and I know exactly what it is." Sebastian snapped his eyes turning a pinkish color his pupils slitting slightly as he looked at Ciel. "Don't you even begin to understand you stupid boy? I love you! Yes me of all creatures on this planet I love you! _I am in love with you and you alone_!"

"Let me go!" He yells again a slight panicked feeling welled in him hearing the words spilling from Sebastian's lips and as he opened his mouth once more to say something else Sebastian leaned down slamming his lips to Ciel's.

The kiss froze everything around them and Ciel sucked in a shocked breath. He felt like his lungs were completely frozen in his lungs, he sat still like a statue as Sebastian kissed him and despite what he told himself, that he had to be cold and stop anything from happening between the two of them. Ciel blushed darkly snaking his arms up around the demon's shoulders kissing him back slowly then harder and harder, deeper and deeper his mouth opening widely underneath Sebastian's and their tongues met twisting, battling and twirling around one another's until Ciel felt he would explode into a thousand pieces.

He clutched onto Sebastian, his fingers digging into Sebastian his cheeks burning as they kissed and he pulled back sucking in a hard deep breath his body trembling, a small little tendril of saliva connected their lips and Ciel panted gently as his lungs continued to scream for more air that he sucked in his eyes becoming heavy lidded as he licked his bottom lip gently. He looked at Sebastian his eye glowing practically as he looked at the demon his heart racing then he shoved Sebastian back, jumped up and ran right out of the study, he panted gently leaving the demon back in the study and he felt a burn of tears against his eyes strangely. 

No no no no! He couldn't! He ran right to his room slamming the door and locking it just as Sebastian reached it and he dragged breathes in and out then pressed fingers against his lips softly. He wanted MORE of this, he wanted more and more and more until he'd die and Sebastian finally took his soul. He already felt his body burning aflame with want and lust from the weeks of coldness and being detached he felt like someone breathed into him waking him up and it was a bit scary to him.

He just wanted Sebastian then more than anything but as he walked to his bed he knew he couldn't be with the butler, it just wouldn't be allowed and though he'd already ended things with Lizzy he still felt a bit awkward about being with Sebastian. He laid on his bed, the cool silk of the sheets felt good against his cheek, so good in fact that he felt like just stripping down and pressing his flushed body against the cool sheets. He shut his eyes sighing out softly and he curled up in a little ball and slowly Ciel began to fall asleep. 

*****

_"Nggh S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried out his body immediately being enveloped in pleasure as the scene unfurled to him. Sebastian was caressing his member in a motion that was no familiar to him as he panted out softly his body trembled gently as he bucked his hips up into Sebastian's hand in rhythm to his strokes._

_"I love hearing the sound of my name on your lips. I love you very much Ciel." Sebastian purred softly as he stroked Ciel's hard member a bit faster as the pre-cum began to weep out of the tip smearing across his skin and he cried out softly his chest rising and falling with each breath._

_"I-I love y-you too S-Sebastian." Ciel cried out again his hips thrusting up faster his breath coming heavy and thick his cheeks a deep red. He felt half shocked from the words that spilled from his lips but they were so natural. He looked at Sebastian, tears welling up in his eyes and Sebastian moved up his body and kissed him deeply his hand moving away from his Ciel's weeping member and used his clean hand to stroke his burning hot cheek and wiped the tears away gently then pulled back looking into Ciel's eyes._

_"Ciel don't cry it is alright." Sebastian murmured against the boy's trembling lips that parted with quick pants and Sebastian gripped his thighs spreading his legs and Ciel bit his lip a little bit as Sebastian moved his hips up and he pressed the tip of his own large member against Ciel's entrance._

_"I-I can't help it." Ciel murmured back but a slight tremble of excitement went through his voice and his body. Before he could say anything more Sebastian pushed into him slowly but at an even pace until his pelvis as pressing against his ass and Ciel panted harshly as he tried to keep his body from tightening. He looked up at Sebastian his face a dark red._

_"I love you." Sebastian murmured softly again blushing only faintly as he gripped Ciel's hips tight and kissed the bluenette deeply and began thrusting into Ciel slowly._

_"I-Ah!- love you-nngh!- too! Ah! P-Please f-faster S-Sebastian." Ciel yelled loudly his hips moving faster than how Sebastian was and when he felt the tighten as Sebastian moved faster, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud in the room and he shivered then cried out Sebastian's name as he slammed into the bluenette._

_"You're so damn tight Ciel." Sebastian half growled half moaned out and it was a first in a way that Sebastian had said that and he slammed faster and deeper into Ciel panting just a bit his cheeks flushing just a bit more and Ciel panted harshly then all but screamed as Sebastian hit his prostate sending hot shivers of pleasure speared through him and stars bursting across his finish and he cried out loudly. He panted harsh when Sebastian stopped._

_"D-Don't stop!" Ciel shouted whimpering out looking at Sebastian his chest heaving with his breathes when Sebastian blew out a little shaky breath._

_"Turn around. I want to fuck you from behind." Sebastian growled out softly squeezing his hips tight and Ciel rolled over shuddering hard at the feeling of moving while Sebastian's hard member stayed deep within him. Once he rolled over he shivered softly again when Sebastian began pounding into him deeply immediately hitting Ciel's prostate again hard and faster, his hips slamming against Ciel's ass rapidly and Ciel clenched the sheets into his hands tight and his chest pressed down against the mattress panting heavily._

_"S-S-Sebastian! I-I can't-!" Ciel screamed as Sebastian pounded into him holding onto his hips tight and Ciel panted loudly._

_"You can't what?" Sebastian said a bit evenly his voice slightly husky as he pounded into Ciel._

_"I can't take it much longer!" He shouted loudly sounding like he was admitting defeat and when a hand wrapped around his member he cried out as Sebastian stroked him quickly and pounded into him hard._

_"Then let go." Sebastian purred to Ciel and not even ten seconds later Ciel screamed out as cum shot out staining the bed sheets and he clenched down so hard around Sebastian it triggered the man's own release and the both of them moaned out in unison. The demon flopped down onto his side looking at the flushed panting Ciel and pulled him closer to his chest._

_"I love you Ciel." Sebastian whispered softly into his ear his breath made him shiver softly from how it felt and a smile curved over his lips._

_"I love you too Sebastian." Ciel whispered back smiling a bit happier and burrowed into the man blushing deeply._

*****

Ciel woke up slowly and his eyes opened gently tears sparkling down his cheeks which were hot and burning. He sat up slowly, his window was wide open and he was in his night sure and under his blankets. It was instinctive but he knew it had been Sebastian and something in him warmed gently at the thought of that and he knew he couldn't be cold towards the man anymore even if he wanted to he couldn't do it. He moved out of his bed his night shirt rested against his thighs gently as he walked to his bedroom door. He looked at it his hand out stretched towards the lock resting his fingers on it and he unlocked it then he rang for Sebastian, sat back on his bed and he waited knowing Sebastian was coming soon but Ciel planned out what he was going to do the minute the man was in his room.

He chewed his lip softly as he prepared himself mentally and emotionally for when the man got there but some part of him was also very very eager for the raven haired demon to get there for he wanted his dreams to finally, FINALLY come true. A smile spread across his lips as his thoughts floated across his mind and he squirmed once feeling much to eager for the night to begin and he wanted it to happen very soon if only the man would hurry and get there.


	11. I'm Ready For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is the last chapter of this story, I was happy to see all the comments and views. It made me insanely happy you all have no idea haha! I hope people continue to read this story now that it's finished but I am very happy so many people seemed to like it! Maybe I'll make a sequel but I'm not sure it'd be just as good as this one but I do plan on making more Kuroshitsuji fanfictions though! So at least that's something that can be looked forward too cx. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's looked at it and whatnot, I know I'm babbling but I'm just so happy this story got so many views, so thank you! ^^

Sebastian blinked hearing the bell dinging gently and stood up walking out of his room, shut the door once he was in the hallway and began to walk down the hall way. What was it his master could want at such an hour? He frowned a bit as he turned a corner and he rubbed his temple gently as the bedroom door came into view and he chewed on his lip softly. He honestly felt nervous about entering Ciel's room after what he had said and he took a step forward hesitating by the door as he looked at it.

He felt Ciel just inches maybe even feet away from him and he was separated by only a few little inches of wood and he wanted nothing more to open the door but even him, a demon, was a bit nervous about going into his master's room. He bit his lip softly yet with enough pressure then let go of his lip blowing out a loud breath then pushed the door open. Ciel looked utterly delectable at that moment, so much so that he wanted to devour the bluenette where he sat right then and there when he felt his body begin to tighten and his pants grew tight as his arousal grew and strained against his pants.

He was just staring at the boy, taking in the flushed pale skin that visible to his eyes, the way Ciel's night shirt rode up his thighs revealing the creamy white skin that never saw the day light, his legs looked strangely feminine but they seemed to fit him almost. He swallowed hard, his mouth and throat completely dry as he watched the bluenette's hands move up unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt his cheeks a deep red and stopped leaving the bottom half buttoned.

Even though it must have felt desperately strange for the boy, Sebastian could see his nipples plain as day through his white shirt since they were surprisingly hard as if the boy had been rubbing and pulling on them before he came here. He felt his mouth drying further as the bluenette crawled to the end of the bed looking at him up from under his dark lashes his cheeks a dark red.

"Sebastian. . ." Ciel whispered huskily as he looked at the raven haired man who swallowed once again his hands twitching and itching to touch the young boy.

"What is it my lord?" He asked his voice sounding like a croak instead of the usual smoothness that rested in his tone.

"I want you." Ciel whispered again sliding off the bed onto his feet knowing that the butler would not move, he just knew it and despite his somewhat calm look he could feel his heart pounding and Sebastian could hear it clear as day as those small arms wrapped around his waist, could feel the heat rolling off his face almost from how hard he was blushing.

"I'm right here my lord, what do you want?" Sebastian said thickly his mouth dry with nervousness almost, a feeling Sebastian didn't like but slowly a new feeling, a desperate craving and wanting was building up slowly like a low burn of lava running through him slowly, gradually making it's presence known.

"You. I want you in my bed, I want to be receiving and giving pleasure Sebastian. I'm ready for this, ready for YOU and there's nothing I want more tonight than to have you.I'll order you to stay here if I have to. " Ciel murmured pulling the raven haired man to the bed and Sebastian moved helplessly with him and he was suddenly thrown on the bed the bluenette straddling his waist, his eyes seeming to swim with color and emotion so deep, so bright and strong, something Sebastian felt a bit foreign about but he knew that deep inside himself he had those same feelings swimming inside of him as he looked into those mismatched eyes.

"If that is what you want my lord then. . you needn't feel the need to order me to stay here for I want to be here." Sebastian mumbled a bit surprising himself with those words that flew out of him almost instinctively.

"Then. . kiss me. Start by kissing me and we'll get further in." Ciel said resting his hands in Sebastian's waiting one's and their fingers intertwined as Ciel moved down his lips covering Sebastian's.

Once the kiss began it was like neither one of them could tell where the other ended and the other began with the pleasure and wanting flowing between them. Before long hands separated and pulled at clothes insistently almost wanting them off and gone. Sebastian's hands made quick work of removing Ciel's night shirt and his lips were fluttering over Ciel's exposed flesh as the shirt drifted off to the floor somewhere, his skin pale and felt tight with his arousal that made Sebastian smile.

 

He suckled on the bluenette's collar bone drawing a surprisingly low moan from the boy his hands pulling on his clothes roughly with a tinge of impatience that made Sebastian smile a bit more and he shrugged his tail coat off as his moved his mouth down and latchedo nto one of Ciel's nipples making the bluenette cry out in what sounded like pleasure and Sebastian suckled it hard biting on it them licking and sucking the sting away as he unbuttoned his vest, his button down shirt and they were gone allowing Ciel's hands to wander over his bare skin. His muscles rippled underneath Ciel's touch and he felt a faint blush stain his cheeks as those hands continued wandering over his flesh.

Sebastian moved his hands up the slender sides and flipped over so Ciel was beneath him and they both breathed heavily, both of them beginning to blush deeply, as Sebastian nibbled the side of Ciel's neck gently as he ground their groins together making both of them gasp harshly and moan out roughly in such a way they blushed a bit darker. Sebastian grinded against him again harder rubbing their engorged members together as they both shivered and Ciel moaned fisting the blankets.

Sebastian unbuckled his pants his belt hitting the floor with a loud clinking noise that made Ciel twitch with excitement and before long Sebastian's pants were being flung to the floor as Ciel sat up a bit, his eyes slightly glazed with the haze hovering over him, his lips a bit swollen and his cheeks were a deep red with his hair messed up all over the place. He honestly looked the most beautiful in a manly way than he had ever looked before.

He moved onto the bed again lowering his body against Ciel's suckling the boy's nipple again when he pressed his head to the bluenette's chest earning him a moan and he slid two fingers up to Ciel's mouth his fingers pressing against those full soft rosy looking lips and his fingers were enveloped in the warmth of Ciel's mouth. The bluenette sucked on Sebastian's fingers like his life depended on it, all but coating the fingers with saliva quickly.

When those fingers were removed with a little trail of saliva Sebastian moved his fingers down to Ciel's ass and before the boy could say anything Sebastian slipped his first finger into Ciel drawing a little pained gasp from Ciel. He pumped the finger gently into Ciel as gentle like as he could as the boy winced and he gently pushed in his second finger making Ciel hiss in a breath.

He pumped his fingers gently drawing a pained whimper from Ciel and he began stroking the bluenette's hard aching member and it made pleasure flood through him distracting him from the pain and he moaned gently when Sebastian made a sudden and shocking scissoring movement that made him nearly scream and he clenched his jaw tight.

Sebastian stroked the bluenette's member faster as he scissored his fingers a bit more in a way that Ciel assumed he was trying to stretch him or something but he could hold back an agonized sounding moan. Sebastian pulled his fingers out much to the bluenette's relief as he blushed heavily looking at Sebastian who crawled back up his body letting go of his member and Ciel allowed his eyes to wander over Sebastian.

The man was well muscled, a powerful body covered with satin feeling pale skin, his body was just perfection in it's final form and Ciel wanted everything. He blushed deeply as he looked over Sebastian then his eyes flickered up to those laughing red irises and Ciel smiled sheepishly and lightly as the man leaned in kissing him deeply and he shivered lightly a bit.

The kiss continued, open mouthed and Ciel felt his heart beginning to thud softly against his chest as he blushed heavily, his body burning with want and need when suddenly he felt something poking him gently then slowly he began pushing into Ciel slowly and deeply. He kept pushing in until he was all the way in his hips pressing against Ciel's ass, the boy wincing in pain as the lightening bolts of pain ran up his spine.

"A-Ah! S-Sebastian it h-hurts!" Ciel cried out his voice coming out as a near his cheeks flushed darkly, his heart thudding hard against his chest and echoing in his ear.

"Shh it's fine, it's okay. Just relax Ciel and it'll feel good soon I promise. Just relax." Sebastian murmured against the boy's pale silky flesh as his hot breath fanned against Sebastian's neck gently.

"I-I can't relax! It h-hurt's too much!" Ciel cried out frowning heavily before wincing but slowly, ever so slowly, his body began to grow accustomed  
to the large member inside of him but pain still sizzled through him hotly.

"I'm going to move now. Just try to relax." Sebastian said again his voice sounding a bit rougher and hoarser in a way. He held Ciel's small body to his and Ciel buried his face into the man's shoulder nodding softly.

With that Sebastian began to move his hips, pushing in and out slowly almost gently s Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian's skin lightly as he bit his lip hard his body beginning to tremble as Sebastian began to thrust a bit faster at a normal speed pushing in and out, low grunts slipping past his lips as he clenched Ciel's hips tight. The bluenette's breath came faster, feeling hot against Sebastian's skin and he began to thrust in deeply then nearly all the way out then back in making Ciel cry out his head falling back his cheeks a deep flaming red as his body trembled.

He moaned loudly his hands holding onto Sebastian desperately as though he was going to fly away. The bed began to creak softly, the bed frame began to move gently with the movements of Ciel and Sebastian. The raven haired man moaned quietly as he thrusted Ciel the feeling of Ciel's walls clenching him tight as he thrusted in and out, the feeling nearly euphoric for the demon and his legs tremble faintly much to his surprised along with the rest of his body and he felt like his muscles were coiled much to tightly for his liking.

Ciel's face burned hotly as his breathes came out in large gasps his body tightening and coiling up like a snakes would and he saw stars dance across his vision, which almost blacked out as Sebastian hit his prostate hard and he moaned out loudly a sort of answer to Sebastian that he had found that spot perfectly. Sebastian thrusted into him hard hitting his prostate hard over and over again so hard that Ciel felt like he was going to die and drift away. He clenched his jaw hard against a scream that wanted to burst out from inside of him when Sebastian suddenly moved and Ciel found himself lying on his side his breath stuck in his throat feeling Sebastian's arm curl over his leg lifting it up high and spreading him open in a way then the man began to thrust into him again.

Ciel moaned his hand clenching the bed sheets his heart racing faster and faster than he thought possible his other arm moving up curling it around Sebastian's shoulder his hand resting on his neck. He pulled Sebastian down tilting his head back a bit and kissed him deeply his moans being lost into the kiss as Sebastian thrusted into him hard enough as he cried out into the kiss his body felt like it had fire burning through him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"A-Ah! Ah! S-Sebastian please I-I can't take it anymore I n-need-" He choked out as the man slammed hard into him then rolled his hips slightly squeezing his thigh thrusting into him harder and faster than before.

"I know what you need." The man purred out licking the length of Ciel's neck making the bluenette blush heavily as the man pounded into him.

"I-I need t-to so badly please Sebastian please!" He cried out clutching at the man when his leg was dropped and Sebastian moved on top of him his arms hooking around the bluenette's knees.

"I'll help you with what you need. I'll give it to you." Sebastian murmured leaning down kissing Ciel's neck before slamming into him deeply and hard hitting his prostate perfectly his hand moving up stroking Ciel's member quickly. The bluenette cried out his hips bucking up with each thrust as he panted. Sebastian bit his collar bone and the bluenette cried out louder than before his hands clenching the bed sheets as his heart hammered against his chest and he kept bucking his hips up into Sebastian's stroking hand and before long he felt a burning hot feeling inside of him.

"S-Sebastian I-I'm going t-to-!" He couldn't finish his sentence as a loud sounding gasp leaving his lips sounding like his lungs were wheezing as cum shot out into the air and splattered against stomach and chest smearing against Sebastian's chest and he clenched down so tight around Sebastian that the man let out a hoarse cry as his cum spilled into Ciel filling him up to the brim making Ciel gasp out trembling hard a euphoric feeling crashing through him and Sebastian fell down next to him panting softly both of them had a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies and he held Ciel to him tightly and nuzzled his head softly.

"I love you Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel whispered against Sebastian's sweating skin blushing darkly his eyes fluttering shut and Sebastian kissed his head softly.

"Surprisingly. . .I love you too Ciel Phantomhive. You are by far the most interesting and unique and most special human I have ever had the pleasure of making a contract with." Sebastian said smiling knowing the words were utterly true as he stroke the boy's dark hair when he pulled back a bit looking into Ciel's eyes blinking lightly ass the boy pulled back.

"Sebastian. . I feel kinda dirty and sticky. Can we please go take a bath or something?" Ciel asked his cheeks a deep red as he looked at the raven haired man who smiled widely stroking his flushed cheek gently.

"Of course Ciel. We'll take a bath right now." Sebastian said the boy's name flowing from his lips easily as he moved out of the bed picking Ciel up who whimpered pain bolting up his spine and Sebastian held him close. "I'm sorry if it hurts but the bath will help." He said walking out of the room the dark seemed to make their skin seem even paler and when they entered the wash room he started the bath, kissed Ciel deeply as the bath filled up.

Once it filled up he slipped into the bath holding Ciel to him tightly and when Ciel shut his eyes a smile crossed his lips, a real genuine one. He honestly loved the man and he knew when the end came and their contract came to an end, at least Sebastian would be the last person he'd see and until that day he would live as the Queen's Guard Dog, he would be the Earl Phantomhive head of the Funtom Company but more importantly he would always be with the one person he was growing to love more than anyone in the world, Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
